The Information Technology /Telecommunications Core, continues to provide support to the NEIDL through the management and maintenance of computing devices, network systems, telephone, voicemail, video conferencing, and software application development. These systems will be supported within the building and as those systems integrate with Boston University Medical Center infrastructure.